


A Lovely Surprise

by lessthanpure



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: The Mad King finally has Vav in his clutches. What shall he do with him?





	A Lovely Surprise

"My, my," the Mad King says softly, stepping forward from the shadows next to Vav. Vav freezes in struggling. The trap had worked perfectly. The 'citizen' that Vav had tried to save was just a henchman for the Mad King, and Vav had ended up tied to a chair, arms and legs bound to the metal. "What have we here?"

"I should have known," Vav glares at the man. 

"Vav. How nice of you to drop in." The Mad King looks around in pretense. "Where's your X-Ray,  _love_ ," he asks, purring the last word.

"Not here," Vav lifts his head defiantly, but he soon drops it when he sees the Mad King's eyes drop hungrily to the pale, vulnerable flesh.

"Ah, well," the Mad King shrugs, strolling to stand in front of Vav, hands behind his back. "This is a nice enough birthday present."

"It's your birthday," Vav asks, his inherent politeness winning out. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," the Mad King smiles widely. "While it would have been nice to have the package deal, you are enough. You are more than enough, actually."

Vav tries and fails to hide his gulp at the man's smile, now turned predatory. The Mad King walks behind him, and Vav can't see him. Not unless he tips his head all the way back and completely exposes his throat. "I really must thank Charlie for the exquisite gift," the villain purrs, and Vav jolts when he feels fingers dance along the back of his shoulders.

"Oi, come off it, mate," Vav protests, twisting away from the questing digits. The bonds tighten on his wrists and ankles, and he hisses.

"Oh, no, no, don't do that," the Mad King admonishes, laying his hands on the front of the superhero's biceps and keeping him still against the back of the chair. The bonds return to their original snugness. "My own design, you know. If you struggle, they tighten. When you relax, they reward you. Don't you think that's effective, Vav? Punishment, reward," he says, digging his fingernails into Vav's arm sharply when he says the word 'punishment,' making the Brit yelp, and smoothing out the abused skin when he says 'reward.' The Mad King rubs his thumb across the front of his shoulders. "Stick, carrot." He removes his hands from Vav and circling him once again, presenting his back to the superhero. 

"You create these wonderful things, run a company," Vav leans forward, careful now not to move his arms or legs. "You don't have to do this!"

"No, I do not. But it's fun," the Mad King smiles over his shoulder. And once you arrived on the scene, I just couldn't stop."

"Me," Vav asks, confused. 

"Yes, Vav, you. You in that ridiculous outfit with your strong moral sense. You are a drug to me." He turns around and walks towards Vav. "Even when you had to save your poor little X-Ray, you were beautiful."

The Mad King smiles and stoops, smiling softly into Vav's face and tilts his head slightly to the right. "Charlie did know exactly what to get me."

Vav can't stop the blush creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He can smell the other man this close, can tell he drank tea recently and then either brushed his teeth or chewed some gum. And he catches a whiff of the man's cologne, a scent that makes him want to sway forward, but he resists. Barely. It's a rich scent. A  _powerful, regal_ scent. The Mad King lays wide palms on Vav's knees.

"What say you, Vav," the Mad King asks softly, and Vav knows somehow that if he says 'no,' if he protests, if he calls foul, kicks up a fuss, or makes a scene, he will be let go. The Mad King will leave, one of his henchpeople will come and put a bag over his head, he will be driven off to some distant part of the city, but released unharmed. But if he doesn't... "Vav."

Vav closes his eyes and leans forward slightly, and the Mad King takes that as the assent that it is. He surges forward, kissing Vav breathless, and Vav moans. The Mad King does something with the bonds, and the cuffs open. Before Vav can climb the Mad King, he's lifted and his back meets the wall. The King's mouth is at his throat, biting and licking there. 

"Ah, ah," Vav pants, arching into the Mad King's legs and feeling the bulge there, between them, under the kilt he wears. "Always wondered if," Vav pauses to moan as the King nips a sensitive spot. "If you were traditional." Vav slides his hand down the front of the kilt, finding nothing but flesh. The King bucks into his hand, hissing. 

"Satisfactory," he pants the question, and Vav smirks. Vav sinks to his knees. "Truly," the King asks, eyes blown out.

"For you, sire," Vav says, resting back on his heels and waiting. The Mad King smiles and pushes down his kilt, stepping out of it. Vav shuffles forward, letting him bury his fingers in his hair. He wraps a hand around the base of the Mad King's cock, and examines it. He licks the head experimentally, and the Mad King's hips stutter, obviously wanting to thrust forward. The King tightens his fingers in Vav's hair, and the man on his knees smiles. Vav takes the head into his mouth completely, breathing through his nose. He might not be able to get him anywhere near his throat with his shitty gag reflex, but he can do other things. And those 'other things' involve copious amounts of spit, tongue action, and eyelash fluttering. 

"Enough," the Mad King pants, pulling the brit off after a while. "Not yet." He snaps his fingers, and a far wall melts away, revealing a four poster bed and a nightstand. The King gestures to it, and Vav obeys, walking to it and lying down on it, facing the King and the other room. The King looks dangerous, stalking towards him with wild eyes and the crown askew, if you ignore his lack of lower garments. The King takes his crown off and flicks his wrist, sending it whizzing by Vav's head to sling itself comfortably around one of the bedposts. Vav grips the sheets at the display of power. The King sees it as he's taking off his shoes and socks. "Ohhh. You liked that, Vav," he asks knowingly. Vav nods quickly. The Mad King divests himself of the rest of his clothes and stands next to the bed, softly stroking the spandex on Vav's upper thigh, asking silently for permission. Vav wastes no time in struggling out of his suit- or at least making a valiant effort to. He ends up awkwardly stuck. 

"Um. Help," Vav asks, flushing. 

"Of course." The King gently peels back the fabric, patiently working out the knots that the other man had managed to contort it in his rush to bare himself for his soon-to-be lover. He takes the outfit, folding it carefully and laying it on the table, ignoring Vav's uncomfortable squirming. Vav hasn't been with someone in a while, and certainly not while formerly dressed as his alter ego. "Still," the King utters the quiet command.

Vav obeys, only moving his head to track the man as he gazes over him. "Satisfactory," he asks, echoing the King from earlier.

"More than," the King replies. He runs a hand gently over Vav's thigh, avoiding his erection. "You'd think the hair would show through the spandex," he remarks, not unkindly, just matter of factly. 

"I know, right," Vav asks, eyes rolling in pleasure when the Mad King softly rubs the meet of his leg and groin. "Always been a hairy bastard."

"I don't know the marital status of your parents factors into it," the King says dryly. Vav chuckles at the terrible attempt at humor. The Mad King runs his hands up Vav's furry chest, pausing to tweak both his nipples and make the young man shiver. "How small you are," the Mad King marvels, joining Vav on the bed at last.

"Hey! I'm generously sized," Vav squawks, indignant. The Mad King simply lies on his side next to him, showing him how much bigger than him he is. "Well, maybe compared to you, you bloody giant," Vav flushes, eyeing the size of the man's cock once again.

"Yes, you seemed to enjoy my 'bloody giant' before, if your sounds were anything to go by," the King purrs into Vav's ear, earning him a hearty flail on the shoulder. The King rumbles his laugh, his true laugh, and sinks down, confusing Vav until his legs are propped up on the King's shoulders, leaving him completely exposed. Vav struggles to press himself down to hide himself, but the Mad King stops him by pressing strong hands to the flesh of his thighs. "Beautiful," the King murmurs, looking into Vav's eyes. He sways forward slightly, licking his lips. It's obvious what he wishes to do. "M-may I," he asks, stumbling over his words for the first time that Vav's known of him. 

Vav flushes and throws an arm over his eyes, breathing deeply before nodding sharply. The King doesn't start for an eternity, it seems. Vav feels nothing except air, and then there are kisses being trailed slowly up his thigh, a nose pressed to them softly, and stubble scratching him in the best possible way. 

"Are you going to bloody-  _ah_ ," Vav cuts himself off in a yelp when the King decides to act, pressing his lips to his hole. Vav bucks involuntarily, but the King presses the man's hips down and continues, kissing softly before finally,  _finally_ using his tongue. Vav can't help himself from fisting the sheets, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, or the little punched-out noises he's making. He screams when the King spears him, with tongue and finger, and it feels like the tongue is going deeper. Vav sobs with need, threading both his hands through the man's hair and tugging insistently, begging for it to stop or to keep going, he's not sure. 

The King emerges, spit dripping off his chin, and Vav wants to lick it off. Vav's chest quivers. "Oh," the King rasps, questioning. "Did you not like that, Vav? But you were making such pretty noises."

Vav wordlessly begs, only able to produce inarticulate sounds. 

"Ah," the King smirks knowingly. "You'd rather have a different part of me inside you, correct?"

 _Yes,_ Vav wants that. He wants that with everything in his being. That want vocalizes in a loud keen. 

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good King if I denied my pretty servant," the man says, crawling up and letting Vav grab at him, but he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out lube and a condom. He coats three of his fingers in lube and presses two of them into Vav without preamble, watching his face avidly. Vav whines and presses down on the fingers, his body pulling in the digits greedily. "Look at that," the King pants. "You want me so badly."

"Yes, yes," Vav sobs, messily mouthing at the side of the King's face. He's rocking with the motion of the fingers, pressing down when they go in and pulling up when they retreat, and then the fingers shift, and he screams. 

"There," the King says, pleased.

"Sire, please," Vav begs, unrealistically hoping that he could tell this man his name, so he could be praised by it, and in return get his, so he could scream it in climax. 

"Patience, little one," the man says. 

The King makes him sit through another finger and stretching and rubbing until Vav feels about ready to vibrate out of his skin. The Mad King had teased him onto the brink time and time again, backing off right when he was about to tip off that glorious edge. He's about to snap and flip the man over and ride him to completion, johnny be damned, and then the King pulls his fingers out of him, rips the condom packet open with his teeth- which was way hotter than it ought to have been- rolls the thing down his impressive length, slicks himself, and then finally, blessedly, slides his way in in a smooth, brisk line. He stills once he's completely inside, and Vav wraps his legs around his waist, content to wait for once. Vav reaches up and brushes the King's sweaty hair back from his face, looking deeply into eyes he can just see the thinnest line of electric blue around. 

Vav hums and rocks into the King. "Happy birthday, sire," he says, as sultry as he can manage, and the Mad King groans and begins a swift pace. He has immense self-control, making full, deep strokes while also not going so slow as to be torturous. Vav tosses his head back at the sensation, and he misses the King roll his eyes in pleasure when he changes angle just slightly and varies the length of his thrusts. Vav yelps beautifully, and he comes first, spilling over his fur. The King grunts and quickens his pace, pulling out and pulling the condom off, stroking himself and adding his semen to the mess. "Oi," Vav says, half-heartedly.

"My apologies," the King murmurs, not sounding apologetic in the least. He swirls his hand through the mess and offers the messy fingers to Vav. The man opens his mouth and swirls his tongue around the digits, lazily cleaning his lover up. The King does it again and again until he's forced to lean forward and clean the last bit himself. Vav anchors a hand around the man's neck and pulls him down into a kiss, licking their taste out of his mouth. 

The Mad King hums and wraps an arm around Vav, only letting go to pull the soft blanket around them. Vav snuggles back into him, turning around in his arm and pressing one arm under the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Will I wake up here," Vav asks, sleepy.

"If you wish."

"I do."

"Then yes. Will your X-Ray come looking for you?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Vav."

"You, too, my King. And sire?"

"Yes?"

Vav smiles with his eyes still closed as the King traces the shape of his hipbones. "Next time I'll ride you."


End file.
